Nahdonnis Praji
|nace =37 ABY (entre 2BrS:5:23 y 1BrS:2) afirma que Praji "se enlistó cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad, meses después del fin de las Guerras ''Clones."'' Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 señala que las Guerras Clones culminaron formalmente el 16:5:23. |muere = |hidep = |especie =Humano[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |genero =Masculino |altura = |pelo =Marrón |ojos =Azul |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliacion =*Imperio Galáctico **Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales ***Armada Imperial ***Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto *Casa Praji |maestros = |aprendices = }} Nahdonnis Praji fue un humano originario de la rica Casa Praji en el planeta Coruscant durante los años decadentes de la República Galáctica. En algún momento antes del año 19 ABY, Praji se unió a la recién establecida armada del Imperio Galáctico y se graduó con honores de la Academia Imperial en el planeta Carida. Participó en varias campañas Imperiales, como la subyugación de Almak. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Praji dirigió a las tropas contra los elementos Rebeldes en Datar y Nar Shaddaa. Por sus acciones, Praji se convirtió en el ayudante de Lord Darth Vader a bordo del Destructor Estelar Imperial Devastador. En el 0 ABY, después de que los Rebeldes adquirieran los planos de la superarma Estrella de la Muerte, el Devastador persiguió a la corbeta CR90 Tantive IV, la nave consular de la senadora Imperial Leia Organa, hasta el planeta Tatooine. Cuando la nave estelar fue capturada y abordada en la órbita del planeta, los soldados de asalto aseguraron la nave rápidamente, y Praji se dirigió a la sala de la computadora principal en busca de los planos robados. Sin embargo, los planos fueron copiados a los bancos de memoria del droide astromecánico R2-D2 que, acompañado de su contraparte, el droide de protocolo C-3PO, escapó de la corbeta en una cápsula que aterrizó forzosamente en Tatooine. Praji informó a Vader que una cápsula de escape había sido lanzada desde la nave durante la batalla, pero que no se había detectado formas de vida dentro de la misma. Vader ordenó a Praji que buscara personalmente los planos en la superficie de Tatooine, pero él delegó la misión a sus subordinados. Ordenó a la guarnición local del Capitán Kosh, las Arenas Desiertas del Capitán Terrik, y a la Legión 501 de Vader que emprendieran la búsqueda de la cápsula. Los puertos espaciales en el planeta fueron puestos en cuarentena, pero con ayuda del contrabandista corelliano Han Solo, el granjero de humedad Luke Skywalker y el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, los dos droides evadieron los bloqueos y huyeron al hiperespacio a bordo del carguero de Solo, rumbo a Alderaan, el planeta de origen de la senadora Organa. Tras la Batalla de Endor cuatro años después, Praji se unió a las fuerzas de varios señores de la guerra Imperiales, y terminó sirviendo bajo el liderazgo del resurgido Emperador Galáctico, Su Inmortal Majestad Palpatine. Por sus acciones en la batalla de Kaikielius, Praji obtuvo la gobernación del planeta. Biografía Primeros años El humano Nahdonnis Praji nació dentro de la adinerada e influyente Casa Praji del planeta capital Coruscant tras el primer cuarto del año 37 ABY. Su padre fue Griff Praji, hermano de Tannon Praji, el Primer Ministro del Ministerio de Entrada de Coruscant. Nahdonnis Praji se interesó en la historia militar durante su niñez. Solía estudiar los informes de las Noticias de la HoloRed sobre las tácticas de los Generales Jedi y ases de cazas estelares durante las Guerras Clon. Antes de la disolución de la República Galáctica en el 19 ABY, varios de los Prajii coruscanti, como el Coronel Collin Praji, entraron en el servicio militar. Meses después de la culminación de la guerra, Praji cumplió los dieciocho años y se enlistó en la recién establecida armada del Imperio Galáctico. Allí, completó su entrenamiento básico y se graduó con honores de la Academia de la Armada Imperial en Carida. La familia Praji donó plantillas genéticas para los programas de desarrollo de soldados de asalto Imperiales. Nahdonnis Praji tuvo una hija a la que llamó Tyla. Praji participó en la subyugación de los nativos leffingites en el planeta Almak, y tuvo que admitir que los caminantes Todo Terreno del Imperio, a los que había visto como brutos sin elegancia, eran efectivos. En el 1 ABY, durante los comienzos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Praji fue asignado al [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Venganza, donde fue enviado a buscar redes de suministro Rebeldes. Después, sirvió bajo el mando del Vicealmirante Slenn, que comandó a sus tropas en un enfrentamiento sin posibilidades de victoria contra fuerzas Rebeldes en el planeta Datar. Tras el fallido ataque, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader ejecutó a Slenn y tomó el mando de la operación. El siguiente objetivo de Vader fue la base Rebelde ubicada en Nar Shaddaa, luna del planeta hutt Nal Hutta. Praji dirigió personalmente a las tropas hacia el 88vo nivel del Sector Corelliano, y alcanzó una cifra colateral de asesinatos muy alta. Empleó una táctica de flanqueo que le había servido en una ocasión al General Jedi Anakin Skywalker, que la había usado durante las Guerras Clones. La acción de Praji y sus anteriores expedientes impresionaron a Vader, que le asignó un puesto de coordinación que requería mayor responsabilidad. Él se convirtió en el ayudante de Vader a bordo del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Devastador, pero perdió su puesto de mando permanente, puesto que la mayoría del complemento militar del Devastador estaba integrado por soldados de asalto élites de la Legión 501, bajo el mando directo del Comandante Daine Jir. Bloqueo de Toprawa Durante el 0 ABY, en el planeta Toprawa, la Alianza Rebelde obtuvo los planos de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, una nueva superarma Imperial. El sistema Toprawa fue declarado bajo estado de restricción,[[Star Wars (radio)|Dramatización en radio de Star Wars]] y Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization, p. 70–78 y Darth Vader, que se percató de que los planos habían caído en manos de la Rebelión, llevó al Devastador hacia ese mundo.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader, ch. 14 Los Rebeldes planearon contrabandear los planos fuera del planeta a bordo de la nave consular alderaaniana Tantive IV. Cuando la nave arribó al sistema Toprawa, comenzó a recibir una transmisión desde la superficie del planeta. El Comandante Praji estuvo junto a Vader en el puente del Devastador cuando los sensores detectaron a la nave consular. Mientras los datos eran transmitidos, un oficial de comunicaciones Imperial captó la señal, y Praji contactó a la tripulación del Tantive IV y le giró órdenes de ceder y prepararse para ser requisados. Para ganar más tiempo, el Capitán Rebelde Raymus Antilles informó al Devastador de que la nave sufría una "avería" y trató de aventajarse empleando la inmunidad diplomática de la nave. Praji reconoció el mensaje y ordenó al Tantive IV que detuviera su marcha y se prepara para un abordaje. La transmisión culminó segundos después, y Antiles respondió al Devastador insistiendo que la nave se encontraba en una misión diplomática y que no podía ser detenida. También ordenó a su tripulación a acelerar la nave a la máxima velocidad y saltar al hiperespacio. Praji anunció que la transmisión de los planos había sido detectada, y nuevamente ordenó al Tantive IV a rendirse o sería asaltado. Vader ordenó al Destructor Estelar que disparara para provocar daño mínimo, y momentos después de que el ataque se diera, el Tantive IV finalmente saltó a la velocidad de la luz. Rastrear una nave a través del hiperespacio era una tarea imposible; no obstante, el Tantive IV llevaba consigo un transmisor guía que le había sido instalado durante una anterior empresa en Ralltiir. Praji consultó una pantalla de sensores e informó que el Tantive IV se dirigía al planeta Tatooine. Batalla en la órbita de Tatooine El Devastador persiguió y capturó la nave Rebelde en el sistema Tatoo, donde los soldados de la Legión 501 sitiaron y neutralizaron la nave consular.Star Wars: Battlefront II Después de que la primera ola de tropas, bajo el mando de un comandante de asalto, penetrara las defensas de la nave Rebelde, Lord Vader procedió a abordar la nave en compañía de Praji y el Comandante Jir.Star Wars Manga: A New Hope 1 Praji llevó a un grupo de tropas a la computadora principal de la nave para buscar los planos robados.[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]], ch. 2 Él recibió la encomienda de revisar las computadoras en busca de los planos y cualquier otra información útil. Praji utilizó al droide agromecánico serie R4 modificado R4-M9 para que extrajera toda la información de los bancos de memoria antes de que estos fueran destruidos por los Rebeldes, pero no halló ninguna información valiosa o evidencia alguna de que los bancos fueran borrados. Cuando Vader y el Comandante Jir llegaron a la sala de la computadora principal,Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections, p. 104 Praji actualizó al Señor Oscuro en el progreso de la búsqueda''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader, p. 30 informándole que los planos no se encontraban en la nave y que ninguna transmisión había sido hecha desde la misma. Añadió que una cápsula de escape había sido lanzada desde la nave, pero que no se detectaron formas de vida a bordo. Vader le ordenó que dirigiera personalmente a un destacamento de soldados de asalto hacia Tatooine y que buscara la cápsula de escape usada por el droide de protocolo C-3PO y el droide astromecánico R2-D2, el cual portaba los planos robados. Vader también ordenó a Praji que enviara destacamentos a todos los puertos espaciales y que colocara al planeta en estado de cuarentena. La búsqueda de los droides Por orden de Vader, el Comandante Praji supervisó la búsqueda de los planos perdidos de la Estrella de la Muerte en Tatooine. Su primera orden fue asignar la tarea a la guarnición local del Capitán Kosh, mientras la 501 era preparada. Las Arenas Desiertas, un destacamento de soldados de terrenos arenosos que llegó para relevar en la misión a las tropas apostadas en la ciudad de Mos Eisley,When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale también recibieron órdenes de Praji de buscar la cápsula de escape inmediatamente. Tras una breve recalada, Praji delegó el mando general de la situación al Capitán Kosh. Después de varios días de búsqueda, el Capitán Mod Terrik de las Arenas Desiertas informó a Praji de que un joven granjero de humedad—posible simpatizante Rebelde o incluso agente—había adquirido los droides y presuntamente se dirigía al puerto espacial más cercano, Mos Eisley. De hecho, las acciones tomadas por las Arenas Desiertas—la decisión de asesinar a Owen Lars y Beru Whitesun Lars, tíos del granjero Luke Skywalker, propietario de los droides—motivaron al joven a acompañar al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en su empresa para regresar los planos robados a la Rebelión. Praji concurrió con Terrik y le dio órdenes de colocar a Mos Eisley en cuarentena. Sin embargo, el retraso en la coordinación de las unidades de las tropas de Kosh, las de Terrik y las de la 501 permitieron a los droides atravesar el bloqueo y escapar de Tatooine a bordo del carguero ligero Halcón Milenario. Un oficial de asalto vio al carguero durante su despegue e informó al Comandante Praji, que alertó a los Destructores Estelares en órbita. Han Solo, el capitán del Halcón, logró eludir al bloqueo, lo que dejó al comandante en una situación incómoda de tener que reportar su fracaso ante Vader. Praji también proporcionó la descripción de los fugitivos y su nave de huida a todos los puestos de avanzada Imperiales. Él reportó personalmente las malas noticias a Vader, pero el Señor Oscuro le perdonó la vida. Carrera posterior Tras la Batalla de Yavin, que culminó con la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte a manos de los Rebeldes que actuaron en base a datos encontrados en los planos robados, Vader creó el Escuadrón de la Muerte, un conjunto militar de Destructores Estelares en el que estaba incluido el ''Devastador. Vader incorporó su viejo personal en su nueva nave insignia, la primera producción de la línea de [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazados Estelares clase Ejecutor]], pero el General Maximilian Veers optó por negar la posición a Praji, y Vader no rechazó esta medida. En el 4 DBY, durante la Batalla de Endor, el Emperador Palpatine fue asesinado, lo que provocó la división de los poderes Imperiales en varias facciones que entraron en un conflicto de intereses. Praji sirvió a diferentes señores de la guerra Imperiales y ascendió hasta el rango de general. Eligió aliados empleando como única finalidad el mejor cumplimiendo del Nuevo Orden, y cuando el Emperador Galáctico, Su Majestad Inmortal Palpatine regresó del Núcleo Profundo de la galaxia, Praji unió sus fuerzas y lo conoció personalmente por primera y única vez. En el 10 DBY, Praji comandó a la parte de la Flota de la Mano Oscura que conquistó el planeta Kaikielius antes del avance hacia Coruscant durante el comienzo de la Operación Mano Oscura. Praji disfrutó destruir los enlaces celestiales de la Casa Vahali, una antigua dinastía rival de su familia, y puso al planeta bajo ley marcial. Su puesto superior le hizo darse cuenta de que la teocracia del Emperador no era el mismo Imperio al que se había unido décadas atrás, por lo que pidió formalmente a Kaikielius como un feudo para dejar la carrera militar. El Emperador Palpatine posteriormente lo convirtió en Gobernador-General del mundo, lo que reestableció la conexión entre Kaikielius y la Casa Praji. Después de la caída de Coruscant durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los Praji coruscanti se reagruparon en Kaikielius. Tiempo después, Praji se retiró de la gobernación y se reunió con el historiador Voren Na'al, que le realizó una entrevista en la que le preguntó, entre varios temas, sobre su encuentro con el Emperador Palpatine. Personalidad y rasgos Praji era totalmente pragmático cuando lidiaba con sus supedriores, y ocasionalmente delegaba sus asignaciones a un subordinado, como el Capitán Kosh. Sus subordinados lo conocían por su intolerancia y visión netamente enfocada en el profesionalismo, aunque Praji no era un hombre que entrara en cólera con rapidez. Su profesionalismo pragmático también impresionó a Lord Vader. , p. 40 Como miembro de la aristocracia de la capital, Praji despreciaba a los Borderos, gente que procedía de la región del Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia, aunque fueran sus superiores. Era un militar tradicionalista que odiaba a los soldados de infantería parcialmente por el entrenamiento de oficiales Imperiales, que desprestigió a los clones, que "habían sido hechos para ser asesinados". Se comprometió tanto con el dogmático despotismo del Imperio Galáctico, que durante la Guerra Civil Imperial, sirvió a diversos señores de la guerra con la finalidad de continuar con la misión del Nuevo Orden. Praji eligió vestir las prominentes patillas que alcanzaron popularidad entre los oficiales Imperiales para el momento de la Batalla de Yavin.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook, p. 61 Praji se graduó con honores de la academia naval Imperial y se convirtió en un buen piloto y navegador. Con el mando de competentes oficiales como él, los soldados de asalto aprendieron a adaptarse a sus ambientes.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, p. 234 Durante la búsqueda de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, Praji describió de manera técnica para Vader que los planos de la superarma no se hallaban a bordo del Tantive IV, pero se apresuró a añadir que la presuntamente vacía cápsula de escape había sido lanzada durante el combate.Death Star, cap. 52 Esperó atentamente las órdenes del Lord Sith, quien lo consideró sumamente leal y capaz como para desperdiciar y le perdonó la vida al comandante cuando él desobedeció su orden directa al no buscar personalmente los planos perdidos. Praji nunca puso mucho esfuerzo en la antigua campaña de represalia de su familia contra la Casa Vahali, pero sí provocó en él un enorme placer el poder acabar con su poder al neutralizar el cuartel de su enlace celestial durante la Guerra Civil Imperial. Entre bastidores El personaje de Praji apareció en la novelización de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], publicada en diciembre de 1976, escrita anónimamente por Alan Dean Foster.[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]], prefacio de la Edición Especial escrito por George Lucas Aunque no fue acreditado, el actor George Roubicek interpretó al personaje en la película de 1977. Sin embargo, su diálogo fue doblado por un actor estadounidense, para que la voz del personaje no se pareciera en lo más mínimo a la de Roubicek.Ross, Robert (2004). "George Roubicek: Director" (Notas). Monkey: The Thirteen Lost Episodes (DVD). Reino Unido: Películas Fabulosas. La escena en la que Praji aparece fue filmada en un periodo de tres días en julio de 1976 prácticamente durante la culminación de la fotorgrafía principal, en el set del corredor principal del Tantive IV levantado en el Foro 9 de Elstree Studios, al norte de Londres. , p. 20–25 En el cuarto borrador revisado del guion de Una Nueva Esperanza, como aparece en Star Wars: Behind the Magic y Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays, Praji es señalado como un "Segundo Oficial", y Vader le ordena a Jir en lugar de Praji que "envíe un destacamento".Star Wars: Behind the Magic El set básico Premiere Limited del Star Wars Customizable Card Game de 1995 fue la primera fuente que identificó al personaje con el nombre de Praji, y en el artículo de 2007 The Empire's Finest: Who's Who in the Imperial Military, publicado en Star Wars Insider 96, se le mencionó por primera vez como Nahdonnis. Cuando el personaje Tannon Praji fue creado en 2005, fue hecho con la intención de ser el tío del Comandante Praji. No obstante, esta información no se publicó sino hasta 2009 en la historia corta Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji de Nathan O'Keefe, que reveló que Nahdonnis era el hijo del hermano de Tannon, Griff, y también identificó a varios miembros de la familia Praji. En mayo de 2007, durante la Celebration IV, Roubicek participó en una discusión de mesa redonda organizada por Scott Chernoff, en la que contó sobre su rol como Praji. Todos sus colegas que participaron en la discusión fueron actores que interpretaron a personajes Imperialers en la serie, Kenneth Colley (Almirante Firmus Piett), David Prowse (Darth Vader), Barrie Holland (Teniente Renz), Richard LeParmentier (Almirante Conan Antonio Motti), y Julian Glover (General Maximilian Veers). La conversación fue publicada después en el Star Wars Insider 96. Inconsistencias Praji aparece en varias adaptaciones de Una Nueva Esperanza, pero sus diálogos y apariencia física a veces son diferentes. En la novelización de 1976, su línea es distinta y aparece como el "oficial a cargo" de "un grupo de soldados de aspecto cansado." En el cómic de 1978 Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars, aparece como un soldado de asalto y su línea es un poco diferente a la del filme.Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars, p. 7 En The Story of Star Wars de 1978, es identificado como un soldado Imperial.The Star Wars Storybook En el guion de la [[Star Wars (radio)|dramatización para radio de Star Wars]] de 1981, como fue presentado en Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization, a Praji se le es dirigido como un 'soldado'. Sin embargo, también hay un comandante Imperial que es identificado como el Comandante Praji en la novela para jóvenes lectores de 2007 The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader. En el cómic de 1987 Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I, Praji dice una línea un poco diferente y viste un uniforme gris.Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I, p. 5 En el libro para jóvenes lectores publicado en 1997 Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans, Praji aparece rubio y viste un uniforme gris.Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans En el libro de referencia de 1998 Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader, el capitán del Devastador es quien llama al Tantive IV en la órbita de Toprawa, pero The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader atribuye las líneas a Praji. Biografía no canónica El cómic no canónico ''Tag & Bink Are Dead 1 muestra una escena donde los protagonistas, Tag Greenley y Bink Otauna, disfrazados de soldados de asalto para escapar de la custodia Imperial, se topan con Praji, que les ordena regresar al Devastador.Tag & Bink Are Dead 1 Aunque The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia canonizó la existencia de Greenley y Otauna, sus historias en el cómic siguen siendo no canónicas. Apariciones *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars (radio)|Dramatización en radio de Star Wars]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 1'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead 1'' *''Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope 1'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novelización juvenil)|Novelización juvenil de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (fotocómic)|Fotocómic de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * A New Hope|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/anh/commander_praji_(a).jpg|cardname=Commander Praji}} * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * }} Notas y referencias }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Gobernadores del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Casa Praji Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Oficiales de asalto del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:House Praji Categoría:Oficiales de soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Ejército del Imperio Galáctico